dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Exile
Dragon Ball: Exile is a story set thousands of years after Goku and Uub left the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, and reveals the year of Age 24,002. In Exile, the fanon is about a human who is the deadliest criminal on Earth and has been on death row for fifteen years. As he awaits the date of his lethal injection, he compulsively reads as many books as he can get his hands on in the prison library; then one day he stumbles upon a book that tells of Earth's mightiest warriors of it's past. That's when he first learned about Goku and the Z-fighters. Wanting one last hurrah before his untimely death, ''Korrusa, planned an escape operation to sneak on board the space-ship that would transport Earth's strongest warrior's to a faraway planet so they could participate in the ever first Universal Martial Arts Tournament to fight up against space's most gifted fighters. Korrusa wanted to feel the pulse pounding action that his late hero, Goku, witnessed and took part from within the ring for the purpose of gaining the title of World Champion. Unfortunately he's prematurely discovered abroad the ship and is apprehended immediately by the officials of the space crew. Tired of Korrusa's antics and his disobedience, they decided the "perfect" decision that would benefit them all: They shoved him within a metallic space coffin and fired it through deep space. As he drifted along the bright stars of the endless galaxy, he found a note from inside his pocket - "You brought this upon yourself, Korrusa. We've tried to settle your incarceration in a civilized manner, but action after action you've proven that there was no other way to handle your behavior. So from this point forward, I hereby sentence you to '''Exile, until further notice. Whatever life has in store for you in the future, I pray that you'll take them head on without fear. So long friend." The theme song of this short story is Wake Up (Rage Against The Machine) '''''Exile Chapter One - Confucius... "Study the past If you would define the future..." ''- Confucius'' Just his luck. At the end point of running out of his pressurized oxygen tank from outside his metallic capsule, Korrusa comes across a tiny purple planet orbiting below. Minutes pass and he can finally feel the "force" he so desperately wanted to fathom. As the dwarf planets gravity pulls Kurrusa into it's atmosphere, his skin starts to boil red hot against the flames of the burning metal container piercing through the sky at nearly 10,000 mph. His heart drops when the glass peek hole melts away and the heat becomes unbearable. Crashing down at this altitude was more than a match for but a mere man and Korrusa faints away into pitch darkness but not until formulating the fluttering images to what seems to be miles of tropical trees cultivating the biggest forest he has ever seen. He knows what is to await for him at the bottom - miserable hell to pay. "Son of a bitch." His eyes roll back into his head and he's out cold. When he does wake up, he finds himself in a ditch a quarter of a mile away from the landing sight that his capsule crashed, making a 200 foot wide crater Category:Dragon Ball: Exile Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting